Back to School Special Story
by HiminaChanTteba
Summary: Cerita pendek karangan author yang tiba-tiba nemu ide, dan langsung bikin tanpa mikir jelas-jelas. Enjoy, HxH Back to School Special Story. Ganbatte buat yang masuk sekolah ya!


Himi : AADHASJDHAKSFHKAS (?), SAYA MINTA MAAF BUKANNYA UPDATE CERITA YANG LAIN MALAH BIKIN BARU! #capslockjebol

Killua : Ya, liburan udah mau selesai nih. 16 Juli besok dia masuk sekolah.

Gon : Jadi dia minta maaf kalau Cold x Warm dan Genei Ryodan Jalan-Jalan Ke Yogyakarta tidak di update...

Kurapika : Semoga teman-teman menikmati fic gaje special back to school karya Himi.

Leorio : Hunter x Hunter bukan miliki Himi, jika iya dia bikin karakter namanya Himi sebagai adik Kurapika.

* * *

Siang itu, di rumah Gon...

Gon memandangi kalender. Wuah, wuah, ternyata sekarang udah tanggal 14 Juli.

Gon memandangi kamarnya. Berantakan gak karuan. Segera, Gon membereskan kamarnya. _Biar nanti aku belajar tenang_, gumamnya.

Setelah beres-beres kamar, Gon segera menyiapkan seragamnya, buku pelajaran, alat tulis, dan akhirnya dia selesai.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang deh," gumam Gon. "Ngapain ya sekarang?"

Karena perutnya Gon tiba-tiba keroncongan, dia memutuskan untuk memesan pizza.

Gon : Hallooo…

Penjual pizza : Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Gon : Saya mau memesan pizza pepperoni. Tolong antar ke jalan plakduar, nomor infinity, blok B8, komplek bumbum. (author : alamatnya ngaco amat… #sendirinyayangnulis!)

Penjual pizza : Baiklah, kita antar secepatnya…

Gon : Baik.

KLIK! (?), Gon menutup teleponnya, dan menunggu pizza datang.

30 menit kemudian…

TING TONG!

Gon berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, mengharapkan kalau itu tukang pizza nganterin pizza... ternyata…

ILLUMI!

Gon melongo.

"_For your information_, manusia jabrik (?), gue penganter pizza. Keluarga gue krisis, soalnya udah ngabisin uang untuk jalan-jalan ke Amerika, Prancis, lalu ke Indonesia, terus beliin Killua banyak cokelat, beliin Milluki computer, beliin Alluka boneka, Kalluto kimono, dan beliin gue shampoo banyak-banyak. Karena males ngebunuh, gue memutuskan untuk jadi tukang pizza," cerita Illumi, padahal Gon kagak nanya. Waduuh, sejak kapan Illumi kayak gini?

"Eh, pizza-nya gak beracun kan?" Tanya Gon memastikan.

Illumi _death glare_ 666 ke Gon. "Ya iyalah! Brengsek! Boss gue bisa ngebunuh gue kalau tau gue ngeracunin pizzanya!"

"Emang siapa bossnya?" Gon tanya lagi.

"Hisoka."

GUBRAK!

"HISOKA!" jerit Gon kayak ibu-ibu kaget dengan harga terong pasar.

Illumi ngengangguk. "Iya."

"Satu, kok dia boss! Dua, masa kamu takut ama dia!"

"Oh, belum tau ya lu? Dia kan jadi pembuat pizza terkenal sejak Machi lemparin pizza ke wajahnya #apahubungannyacoba#," jelas Illumi. "Sekarang gue pergi dulu ya, mau nganterin pizza ke rumah lain!"

Gon gak bales, badannya kaku memegang pizza di tangannya. Pikirannya; _dafuq did just happen?_

* * *

Gon sudah gak terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi, sekarang mulai makan pizza sambil menonton Fairy Tail. (authors note: Fairy Tail juga bukan milik saya!)

Tiba-tiba adegan Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster mau berantem diputuskan oleh suatu _breaking news _gak jelas.

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_SEORANG ANAK BERNAMA KILLUA ZOLDYCK DILIHAT LOMPAT-LOMPAT DARI GEDUNG SINI KE GEDUNG SANA, SETELAH DITANGKAP OLEH SESEORANG BERNAMA SILVA ZOLDYCK, YAKNI AYAHNYA, DIBERITAHUKAN KILLUA TERKENA PENYAKI **ANTI SEKOLAH-VIRUS!** MOHON JAGA ANAK ANDA AGAR TIDAK TERKENA PENYAKIT INI! TERIMA KASIH!_

Dan adegan Natsu vs Gray dimulai lagi.

Bukannya senang FT mulai disiarkan, Gon menjatuhkan pizza-nya, bengong gak bener lagi.

* * *

Di sisi lain ...

Kurapika dan Leorio cenga-cengo ngeliat breaking news itu.

"Yang bener aja ada penyakit gitu?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Wah, penyakit baru ya? Harus gue pelajarin nih," gumam Leorio. Kurapika hanya _sweatdrop_.

BONUS

Himi selesai nulis cerita yang hanya muncul tiba-tiba di otaknya. Merasa puas, dia save filenya.

Setelah itu, dia berencana buat publish tiba-tiba...

"HOY! KOK ALAT TULISNYA DAN BUKU PELAJARANNYA MASIH BERANTAKAN GINI!"

Suara ibu Himi menggema. Buru-buru, Himi segera cepet-cepet publish dan segera siapin alat-alat sekolah.

* * *

Himi : Aduh, maaf banget garingnya tteba~ QAQ Ini ceritanya tiba-tiba muncul aja, dan Himi langsung nulis tanpa pemikiran gara-gara bentar lagi sekolah! Dan maaf juga kalau pendek1

Killua : Anti Sekolah-virus? Lu goblok banget ya?

Himi : Ih,, Killua jahaattt! #nangis keras, lari ke Gon, lalu peluk Gon# GOON!

Gon : Cup, cup, jangan nangis.

Killua : *sweat drop*

Kurapika : Again, Himi minta maaf karena ceritanya garing, dan tidak dapat update ff-nya yang lain.

Leorio : Terima kasih.

All : JA NE~


End file.
